


Hellbent

by lancemcfuck



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Established Relationship, Lewthur - Freeform, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, allusion to the odyssey, kinda like history is all you left me but not, lewis is a sad boy, lewis is dead, my best friend just got me into this and now im writing class narratives on it, tbh this is really bad but i thought itd be cool to post, this is just about arthur being a sad boy basically, this was for flash fiction of the odyssey, this was for school aldjflkjsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Lewis is dead. Arthur knows this. He does, he's not in that denial stage or anything.But it hurts.And he wants to get over it.So he goes to the local tourist trap to get a job. Except it goes wrong.





	Hellbent

Lewis was dead. Arthur knew this, as well as the fact that he needed to process his grief better. Instead of secluding himself from his friends, more like singular friend, Vivi, he needed to reach out. He knew that she was probably going through the same thing. Not as bad, but they had been friends, too. Even though Arthur was closer to Lewis in all senses of the word. He knew he was being a bad friend when he didn’t just send Vivi a quick text. Just a simple “how are you?” 

But he couldn’t get himself to do it. He didn’t know when, or if, he ever would. Sure he’d have to talk to her at some point but for right now he’d rather just deal with it himself. Not have to talk to anyone. He did miss Viv’s dog. The fluffy tail wagging back and forth as he patted his head. 

Arthur seriously needed to stop. Stop… feeling things. He could try and get his mind off of the whole ordeal. Find something new to distract himself with. 

A job. 

Exactly what he needed! No more ghost investigations. He needed a real job. Like working at the little tourist trap down the road. That was exactly what he needed. It was cute, quaint. And just a little bit spooky. 

Exactly what he wanted. 

He got out of bed. His clothes were extremely dirty and he had plates piled around his bed. It was an unpleasant smell to put it lightly. Not to mention his hair was sticking up in directions he didn’t know was possible. Sure, it was usually sticking straight up but not like this. This was a whole new level of unruliness. This was Frankenstein-stuck-his-finger-in-an-electric-socket state. 

It wasn’t pretty, needless to say. There were dark bags dragging his eyes down, making him look like a raccoon. His skin was a pale color similar to that of Dracula. Loss didn’t look good on him. 

Arthur dragged himself out of bed, for the first time in ages, and started picking up just a little. A few of the nastiest plates on his tables and even some on the floor. God, he’d really let his room go, hadn’t he? He’d also let himself go, if he was being totally honest. There were stains all over his shirt, he saw now, not to mention the fact he’d showered once a week for the last few weeks. 

Grief wasn’t something he handled well. 

Brushed teeth, showered, washed hair, and fed, Arthur got his bag. Stuffing his phone, keys, and wallet into his bag, he walked out the door. His and Lewis’ apartment was now empty. It hadn’t been empty since Lewis had died. It felt weird, locking the door without texting Lewis that he was going out. That he wasn’t calling Lewis just to hear his voice. 

But enough of that. He was leaving the house to try and move on. Not completely, of course, just enough to being able to leave the house. And get a job. So now he had a reason to get out of the house, and could get paid for it. It was a lose-win. 

The bus was crowded when he got on. He found an empty standing space and hung onto the pole for dear life as the bus unsteadily drove to his destination. 

He wasn’t going to drive Lewis’ car. 

The drive in the bus was quick and easy. And once he got to the little tourist trap called The Oregon Vortex, he knew this was a good decision. He could feel it in his gut. Lewis would’ve wanted him to move on, this was good. Not to mention it did have a pretty nice aspect of creepiness to it. It felt… nice like that. It reminded him of going on ghost-ventures with Viv and Lewis. 

Nostalgia hit him like a truck. He tried to forget about it and focus on his task. 

“Hello there! Welcome to The Oregon Vortex, where everything is upside down. How can I help you today? The next tour is in 37 minutes.” 

The woman spoke with a wide, Other-Mother-like smile on her face. Her brunette hair was cut short in a bob, with a little clip in it. Her nametag read “Nyma.” 

“Uh- yes. Hi, Nyma,” he paused to see if she’d correct him on the name before continuing. “I was actually looking for a job?” 

Nyma’s smile instantly widened, if that was even possible. “Oh that’s so wonderful! We recently… lost one of our wor- employees! You’d be a great fit. We’ll just need some paperwork and you can start tomorrow!” she crowed.

“Don’t you need a resumé?”

“Not at all! Just sign some paperwork.”

Arthur was skeptical. But agreed nonetheless. He did want the job, and if it was that easy he didn’t want to pass up on the opportunity. “Okay, where do I sign?”

Nyma’s face was still in an unwavering smile. “Just sign, here, here, and here!” She procured a clipboard practically out of thin air with his contract on it. 

“Here,” he mumbled to himself. “Here, and here.”

He clicked the pen to signify being done to Nyma who cheerily bounced over.

“All done?”

Arthur only nodded. 

“Perfect! Oh, Larry is going to be so happy that we have a new employee! Having lost Connor and all.” Her smile wavered. “But enough of that! So, as you contract states, you are legally obligated to continue working here for the next ten to fifteen years, depending on your work habits, of course.” 

The way she said this made Arthur feel as if it were a perfectly normal sentence before he finally realized what she was saying. 

“Wait- ten to fifteen years?” he exclaimed, flabbergasted. 

Nyma nodded cheerfully. “Yeppers! It’ll be so fun having you on the team!” 

Arthur was stunned. 

“So- I’m legally obligated to work here for fifteen years?” 

Nyma nodded gleefully. Her smile hadn’t wavered. 

“You’re- that’s- that’s crazy! You can’t expect that!”

“Oh, but we do! And you signed.”

He had. God, he should’ve read the stupid thing before signing it like any smart person would do. What could he say? He had signed the thing. God, what else did he have to do? It wasn’t like anyone would want to hire someone with an “accidental murder” on his permanent file. This place was nice. He could get used to it. 

The next day, he walked into the store with a smile plastered on his face and his uniform on. 

“Hello there! Welcome to The Oregon Vortex, where everything is upside down. How can I help you today? The next tour is in 29 minutes,” he spoke robotically.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and is literally not a good fanfic at all but i wanted to post it anyways whoops


End file.
